dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Sacred Land of Korin
gbSacred Land of Korin also called Karin Forest, is a village located at the base of Korin Tower. It is where Bora and Upa lived. Also being the battle site for where Super Buu battled Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan. You may RP and battle here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Kai * Amon * Naikeman Battle Area Fight to 1HP RP Area Tsuyoshi lands on Sacred Land of Korin and awaits for Ace to join him. As Ace lands on the Sacred Land of Korin, he stretches. "I'm ready when you are", he says as he suddenly feels a small powerlevel approaching. Suddenly Tamara would join them. "Tamara what are you doing here!?", Ace ask. "I wanted to watch you fight", she says. "Would ya just go home?", he ask. "Can I please stay, home is boring", she says as she gives him a puppy dog face. "I'll cheer you on". "Fine, but stay out my way so you don't get hurt", he says as he now faces Tsuyoshi. "GO ACE!", Tamara says happily as she cheers on her brother. After Fight: Roxas and Gokan "Hey, you did decently, get stronger and we'll fight again" Gokan says kindly to Roxas Memories of the lost: meeting by the graveCategory:Battle Grounds Bastion is paying his respects to a grave in the middle of land, oddly the grave has no name on it and looks blank. "Hmm why am i even doing this I don't even know who this grave belongs to" he sighs and looks up towards the now setting sun "guess it isnt nice for anyone to die either way" Rose slowly walked towards Bastion with his arm around Nelliel's shoulder, her arm around his waist as they walked side by side. Nelliel rested her head gently on Rose's shoulder as they continued to walk, Rose spoke, his voice coming out Cold, Deep and Ethereal-like, "That grave belongs to a Kohaku Tsuki, a former Saiyan" "oh i apologise i was paying my respect admitedly i don't think i know this person... i just did this almost compulsively" he walks over to them "if you knew him then i shall leave you two to your own devices" as he gets near rose both his and Bastions augments spark and resonate causing rose to feel oddly invigorated. Rose and Nelliel stop, "You, you're an android, right?" Rose asked, tilting his head. he holds his arm out it looks sleek and looks almost perfectly human were it not for its graphite colouring and the sections that still has flesh running side by side "yep, i am and seeing as you just resonated like that so are you or at least part of you oh sorry where are my manners my name is Bastion Allara pleased to meet you and your lady friend" Nelliel spoke, her sweet innocent voice filling the air, "I'm Nelliel, the third strongest Demon from Hell, and this is my Blue Rose, the sixth strongest" She giggles, playfully pulling on Rose's cheek. "nice to meet you, ironically i don't meet many demons who are actually from hell anymore, i am the human of no real rank but i like to see myself as strong" he offers a handshake as he does they feel the full extent of his power (due to its internal flux) what brings you to earth if you were hell guardians especially those of higher levels?" "Well..." Nelliel replied as Rose shook Bastion's hand, "Oh, we simply got bored of our jobs, asked the other six to keep up the work because we weren't really needed" She giggled. Rose held Nelliel close to him, "Well, that's true, but also our most powerful member came to Earth too, u-umm... Ratatosk, yeah, his name is Ratatosk" Rose replied after thinking a little. "Pleasure to meet you Bastion" Rose spoke. "Ah now that is a name i recognise, i have fought along side him a few times and he has some formidable skills but for some reason he has always avoided my offers to spar with him" he holds his elbow "if you guys were hellguards i do have a request avoid chazke village nothing personal but many of the demon residants are decendants of fugitive demons i don't know if they would take to kindly to you as i said nothing personal as you seem rather nice" "Oh, don't worry, we guarded the massive threats from Old, the ones that almost destroyed everything" Rose laughed slightly, "No offence meant. We didn't waste our time on the Demon Fugitives because that was handled by others" "i was more refering to tsuname progenitor of the mizuho clan and wife of the dread defiler arishok, also i cant gauge ratatosk in honesty i feel i can beat him in battle right now. However looking at you two i would assume the power you have is only a fraction of what you are actually capable of" he has a confident smile "i hope i'm right its always nice to meet strong opponents" "Well..." Rose paused as Nelliel jumped in, "We decided to sacrifice most of our powers just so we can stay here for good, that's how we even got to this world in the first place" She giggled, "So now we're trying to regain our former powers" Rose added. "well if you do manage to regain your former powers feel free to find me i'll happily be willing to test you. and 2 on 1 is fine as well i would relish the challenge" he smiles "but if you dont i guess enjoy the peace that this planet might offer at least for now" he laughs awkwardly "something new will happen again it always does" Nelliel giggled, "Yeah, that would be fun, right Rosario?" She tugged playfully at Rose's cheek, "Yeah it would, love" Rose replied looking back at her and gently kissing her before looking back at Bastion, "So, what are you up to now? We're just walking around and talking to people" "i don't even know to be honest i had a reason to come to this grave but now it seems to be blank, my secondary reason is this was the last place i saw my daughter in the past few weeks and i was hoping i would be lucky enough to see her again sadly that isnt the case" he looks down slightly "-sigh- teenagers" Rose looked saddened, "Yeah, I guess... Most are like that, I know I was" He sighed slightly, "Hey, want a drink?" Rose asked, trying to lighten the mood. "sure it would be rude to decline the hospitality" he get a few things out of his bag some of them look to be cooking utensils "may as well make a meal of it while we are here" Both Rose & Nelliel sat down on the ground, taking a bag from Rose's shoulder and opening it, "We have Soda, Beer and Hetap" Rose replied while looking into the bag. "Hetap all the way, beer isnt exactly something i'm not all that good at handling plus i'm going to be cooking" he gets out some beef and starts cutting into strips then gets to work on vegetables working pretty quickly he is clearly well practiced "you guys good with a cantonese stir fry?" "Sure go for it" Nelliel responds, taking a beer out, opening it and taking a swig. Rose nodded, handing Bastion a Hetap before taking out a Beer for himelf. "Haven't really had Earth food before, this should be nice" Rose spoke. "well aint that convenient its the one thing i have enough ingredients to make " he quickly chops up the vegetables and some spices neither of them recognise and starts making the sauce in the other pan he is frying the beef flipping it before stirring it around and adding the sauce and noodles "ok just gotta let it simmer a little" he drinks some hetap and continues cooking after a little bit its ready he dishes up "aaaaaaand there we go cantonese stir fry with a little added symphonian spice" he offers them a fork and chopsticks "dig in at your leisure" Rose and Nelliel take a bowl each with chopsticks, they started eating the meal before both responding, "Oh my Gamikai, this is amazing!" Both Rose & Nelliel spoke those words at the same time before guzzling down the meal. "thanks my mom taught me how to make it like this" he eats at a relatively normal pace seemingly used to others eating food at a fast pace -cough- saiyans-cough- "the best part of the food is the eating and best part of cookingis others enjoying it" Rose slowed down, taking a sip of beer before continuing, "Yeah, this is the best food I've ever had" He spoke before Nelliel looked up from her bowl, "I second that" She replied in her sweet voice before lowering her head back to her meal. Bastion smiles "good to hear, but you know this world i chock full of loads of different things to try both food wise and experience wise so you may as well enjoy it" he finishes his noodles then drinks the sauce like a soup. Rose grins as he picks the last noodle out of his bowl and drains the sauce, Nelliel doing the same, "Thanks for the great meal" The both said at the same time with a huge smile on each of their faces. "I'll probably try and find some more Earth food tomorrow, love the stuff" Rose added. "i cant really say where has the best stuff but check around the cities you'll probably find a whole host of stuff from various places" he takes the bowls and wraps them up to be washed later "i suppose just wander you'll find something interesting along the way" The Student And The Master Knight walked slowly through the grass, humming a small tune to himself, both hands behind his back as he smiled. Bastion is stood at the base of the hills concentrating his wings flaring energy as 2 large ki based wrist mounted blades "Harmony unity, strike true i need your power if i am to bring back those who were lost" he moves almost instantaneously all knight can see are the flashes of his strikes cutting off rocks in a an instant leaving only the dust in its wake he lands solidifying the blades taking a deep breath "yeah that should do it" Knight stood still, stunned, not knowing what to think or even say, "W-what?!" was the only responce he could make to what he just witnessed Bastion is stood next to him he didnt even see him move "sorry i didn't realise anyone else was here" his blades dematerialise revealing his android augments" sorry didnt mean to get in your way... uh you ok?" Knight slowly looked to his side, "Y-yeah, I'm fine" He placed a hand on his forehead and blinked a little, "That... That was quite something" He slowly spoke. "thanks it was a little something i made recently i havent long since learnt how to use swords in fact i think you are the first to actually see me use it" he notices his confusion "oh yeah sorry where are my manners my name is bastion allara" he offers a hand. Knight shakes his hand, "I'm Knight Densetsu, by the way, what race are you, I can detect some Human but that's about it" He looked at Bastion a little confused, tilting his head. "nice to meet you knight, and you are correct i am human the other side is android" he moves his sleeves back so his arms are exposed showing the augments they look almost identical to his human parts " its hard to detect android parts due to them not having any life ki to home in on" "Huh? Well, I'm not really a normal creature" He smiled slightly, "Never met an android before, I've never really met a person before now" "if i am being perfectly honest i would be more scared if i met a normal creature nowadays, sooooo what brings you out here cause there isnt exactly much going on around here myself not withstanding" "Not much exactly, just wondering around, looking for a master who can teach me how to 'fight', yeah, fight" "oh a fighter is what you aspire to be? why not show me what you got? as i like to see myself as an experienced fighter" Knight nodded, "You do seem strong, well then, I'll show you what I can do" The Knight's True Flag Knight slowly rises from the ground, growling loudly. He roars out in anger, sending Kai and Kevryn flying back into the trees. He roars out at the sky, sending a shockwave, disrupting the clouds in the area as the black aura surrounds him entirely. "Whoa. Gruh..." Kevryn holds his bleeding chest. "This is insane, someone needs to calm him down!" Kevryn stays back and allows his wounds to heal, he wouldn't be much help in this situation. "Just great, the kid's gone mental. Whirlwind Blades!" Kai speeds around Densetsu roughly ten feet out from him and creates ethereal swords all pointed at him. The swords would normally shoots forward and pierce him but instead they just float there and any movements up or down they would move with him and attempt to keep him in this one location. Kai flips to a stop by Kevryn and gives him one of his Senzu Beans. "This oughta help." Knight roars out in anger, disabling the ethereal swords, he grins sadistically before vanishing and appearing behind Kai, "That magic show trick is just light" He aims The Blue Rose at the back of Kai's head, laughing sadistically, "Now prepare to die... Say your prays wee lass" All anyone feels is a sudden gust of wind before they hear a loud crack against the back of knights head Bastions blade had shifted to the shape of a flat gauntlet clearly designed to be non lethal. Bastion catches knight as he falls instantly out cold "i was worried that would happen, good thing i decided to observe from a distance" he lays Knight down "he should be up in an hour or so but he will be feeling that for a while, sorry guys i didnt expect his anger to burn through like it did i thought using the anger to help trigger super saiyan would allow him to temper it" "Well, you were half right. The little **ckbucket there nearly blew Zeou's head off. I also don't think he's telling us everything because he thought Zeou was a girl for a second." Kevryn says stretching his arm after Kai's Senzu Bean healed him up. "Thanks for the help Zeou, achieving Super Saiyan felt great, secondly though you're not telling us everything either are you?" he asks looking at Bastion. "I watched his battle scars heal up almost like he was regenerating, now color me green but that's not something a Saiyan can do." Kevryn states crossing his arms, obviously still injured. "Well, all I can say is you bring up a good point, maybe we'll need to watch him more closely." Kai says as he sheaths Yamato and picks up Maleficent as he dropped it earlier. "So, Bastion, what do you think we should do?" Kai asks. Knight lies on the ground, still unconscious as his hair returns to normal and the black aura and red eyes fade away. "your guess is as good as mine Kevryn i was aware he was different, I have been since we started training. I don't know what it is and to be fair i dont think knight knows either its just something he refers to as evil and he seems determined to defeat it" he props knight up against a rock "its why i brought him here the faction opposes and eradicates evil i thought perhaps he could find a way to overcome whatever that was. As for what we should do is just continue on training our task is to face evil and as grim as it sounds the "evil" within him he refers to is equally as viable, just make sure you are strong enough to handle yourselves as i wont always be there to offer a bail out sometimes its your own strength and ingenuity that will previal" "We could have taken him. All I needed was a second wind and this kid would have been down. I'm fairly sure Kai would have gotten us out of there in a jiffy anyhow." Kevryn states. Zeou Kai watches Kevryn fly off quickly. "Huh, I guess he had something to do. Bastion, do you need any help dealing with Densetsu past this point or do you think you're good?" he asks. Kai is a little shaken at what's occurred but he knew things could get worse. "Oh, and uh, Bastion? Do you mind if I call up Sheena for a, uh, Date?" he asked closing his eyes and placing one hand behind his head. "I wont pass up any offers of help right now though i do have faith in Knight i've trained with him for several months he is a little reclusive but i know he is capable of winning i think what he needs is to understand himself beleive me thats a battle i know well very well" he looks at his left hand specifically though seeing as the hands are identical Kai has no idea what he is looking at specifically "just wish it didnt take the loss of my friends to beat it. Yeah i'll get him back to headquarters let him sleep this one off" he slings Knight over his shoulder "You dont have to ask me for permission ot date Sheena i know what its like and besides if i said no do you think that would stop Sheena in any way shape or form, she has her mothers fiestyness thats for certian" with that he leaves carrying knight moving as quickly as he left. The Dragon Slayer Meets a Dragon Tundra is hovering cross legged in this beautiful landscape meditating. His eyes closed all his focus on the world around him and the moving powerlevels of passer bys. Kai is resting peacefully in the meadow. He lets out a relaxed sigh and looks into the sky of the turning clouds. "Ah... can't wait for my upcoming date." Kai says to himself. He notices a weird feeling with his aura and feels it out. "An... Ice-Jin?" Kai asks himself. He laughs a little quickly dismisses the fact. "No, no. They wouldn't be way out here." Tundra notices a high powerlevel in a nearby meadow and flies over to check it out. "Hmm that decent powerlevel was coming from somewhere around here." He looks down and notices Kai. His cold critical eyes looking over him analysing him "Hmm no one interesting. Though he could do for a good sparing match." "Kai has his eyes closed breathing normally thinking of things he could do on his date in a few days.Maybe we could go to that new restaurant that opened up in North City? ''Kai thinks to himself. When he opens his eyes he sees an Ice-Jin floating above him almost mimicking the cloud pattern. "Oh duck all kinds of truck." "Good Afternoon I am Tundra Gallatin Ice Jin Knight. Who may I ask are you?" He says this deadly seriously with a stern expression. "I am Zeou Kai, heir to a dojo in a nearby forest." Kai says still on his back not really taking him seriously. "What's up?" Kai asks. "What's up?" He seems to consider this question for a minute. "At the moment nothing hugely. I was merely meditating in the forest and noticed your above average power level. What about you?" He pauses and thinks a minute. "What is up?" "Well apparently the clouds and an Ice-Jin are above me. Also "what is up" is just a term for how are you and how is everything going?" Kai says as he kicks up to a standing position. "Yes I am aware." Tundra says Coldly. "I answered. I was meditating in the forest, everything is fine." His eyes run over Kai penetrating him almost as if they were staring through him. "What's up with you? You appeared to be fairly deep in thought for a man lying in a field." "Well, I was thinking of what I'm going to do with an upcoming date of mine. I'm going out with this girl named Sheena, she's really amazing" Kai says with a smile. He holds a sword inside of a black sheath that has a white hilt with black cross diamonds in the pattern and a golden weapon guard. The sword inside glows silver and the light is seen dully out of the sheath itself towards the hilt. Tundra looks at him coldly. ''"So that's where she is... Hmm. I wonder what she see in this man. Perhaps I should see what he can do." ''His expression doesnt change at all. "Hmm strange that, I have a student around your age named Sheena. She also happens to be really amazing. At least in the field of combat. How good are you?" "I nearly defeated Sheena in combat. If she didn't use her shadow serpent she would have lost she told me. Also, is it the same person, my Sheena is a demon girl." Kai says still with a smile on his face holding the sheath and sword. "That is most definitely my Sheena. You say you nearly defeated her in combat? Interesting." He almost smirks. "Well I'd like to see what you can do if you'll permit me a sparring match." "Here? Sure." Kai says smiling at the man. "I do warn you though, I kinda have this problem going on right now so if I stop the fight, please allow me to do so. I don't want to hurt you." Kai says as he backs up a little. He looks curiously at Kai " Oh don't worry about me I'll be fine. My body practically stops me being killed, it's you who should be concerned. After all Knights have a bit of a reputation for slaying dragons." He keeps his dead pan expression but he is clearly joking. "Now shall we begin?" "Well, I guess so." Kai stands ready to fight and he swings Yamato and then sheaths it. A huge sword effigy swings down at Tundra and slashes him into three bubbles that each swing a sword effigy at him one after another for seven attacks. "I had assumed you were a swordsman but this is curious." Two blades emerge from Tundras Wrists resembling rapiers with a sharp point but not much strength in slashing he forms a miniature death ball in each hand merging them with the blades he then proceeds to block all seven attacks being swung at him. "Now that we're done warming up shall we fight for real?" Tundra notices Kai is missing from where he was and appears behind him. "I am a swordsman. Yamato and I are just a little faster than most understand." Kai says as he vanishes again and appears on the ground. "So, are you going to wait up there all day?" Tundra thinks for a minute. He retracts the blades. "I suppose not." He descends to the ground and stands with a noble posture "Shall we begin?" After the fight with Tundra and Kai Tundra floats down to kai. "That was an honourable fight my friend, it was close right until the end I am happy for you to see Sheena however if anything happens to her I may have to kill you." He says with a deadpan expression. Though he does offer him a hand up. Tundra notices the afterimage fade away and behind it in the destroyed treeline from the barrage of attacks, there is a bunch of trees fallen over horizontally and there sits Kai with one tree leaning back and forth slowly with his sword in its sheath across his shoulders, he's slightly bloody and his mandarin top is missing revealing some scars he has on his chest and Tundra should notice the glowing tattoo on his shoulder. "You wanted to play eh? That attitude as well, looks like I'll have to take you down a couple notches when I get stronger." Kai says. His voice is altered as it sounds deeper and more smoothish and smoke comes out after a little fire from his mouth at the end of his speech. Kai leaps down and stretches high fiving him and his eyes glow red then back to their normal green as the tattoo fades down. "Hmm? Whoa, lost a little bit there, what happened, I kinda blanked out halfway through the fight~" Kai tries saying as his legs give out on him and he drops to a knee. "Whoa. Ouch." Tundra coldly and critically looks him over with his eyes analysing him. "Hmm curious seems as though your dragon side makes you more violent. I shall repeat what I said I suppose sicnce you were clearly out of it." He pauses for a minute. Damn I like this guy if he loses control though I may have to take him down. I really hope it doesnt come to that. He better not hurt Sheena. ''"That was an honourable fight my friend, it was close right until the end I am happy for you to see Sheena however if anything happens to her I may have to kill you." He says with a deadpan expression. Though he does offer him a hand up. He takes the hand up. "Thanks man, that was so much fun, I never thought I'd have the chance to fight an Arcosian. Don't worry, I'll treat Sheena nicely, we're going out on a date tomorrow. I made reservations at a local Restaurant that opened up in North City if you're curious." Kai says with a goofy smile that always seems to be plastered onto his face. "It was indeed very enjoyable, well I hope the pair of you have a good time. I was never one for sentimentalities myself but I know I'm in the minority there so I know Sheena will enjoy it" He smiles at Kai the first change in facial expression since they met though he did do it on purpose to put kai at ease he doesnt actually feel like smiling and the mere act feels uncomfortable. "Hey if you're uncomfortable smiling you don't have to for my sake. I'm up for another round if you're truly at it, haha. However, I'm gonna save my strength for my date. Thanks again for the fight man, it was enjoyable to fight an Ice-Jin. Also, I know one if you're interested, her name is Artika, she visits the Dragon Realm once in awhile." Kai says. Memories Once Broken, the Truth is unspoken Nikolas appeared in the area, standing near an unnamed grave. He took in the air, breathing in and out, he then looked down to the grave, "There you are" Alyra appeared nearby, with no sound nor light to indicate her presence, though Nikolas likely assumed she followed. "Welcome Alyra... To my grave" He walked around the unnamed grave and knelt down, on one knee. It took Alyra a few moments to respond, giving Nikolas some silence. "...I once visited my own grave. Not the best thing for a time traveler, but...curiosity got the best of me." "It does to everyone, but I'm not from the past or the future..." He placed a hand on the grave, closing his eyes as he did so. Memories of Kohaku's life passed into his mind, memories of his past life, remembering his death, Tundra, Sheena and Bastion. Blood flowed down from his right eye as he slowly stood up and looked at Alyra, slowly opening the eyes. "I died about a month ago" "And now you live again. You don't owe me anything, Nik." Alyra responded. "This is my third life, this body... It's my original... And there has always been a creature within me" He sat on the grave, wiping the blood from his eye. "If you need anything..." Alyra passed him a small datapad. "Well, don't hesitate." She then vanished abruptly, with no light nor sound. He held the data bad in his hand for a few moments then put it away in his kimono, sighing, "Thank you Alyra" In the distance Nikolas can hear digging interspaced with tears some of the voices are familiar too him but not enough that he can immediately place a name too them. Nikolas stood up and closed his dessert protector. He hide his face in the shadows of his protector and awaited the oncoming people Bastion emerges from behind a clearing seeming to be smelling the air "oh Alyra was here damn i had some questions for her, ah well" he notices Nikolas giving a strangely intent look "hmm i wonder" "Hey Bastion, long time no see" He waves to Bastion, seeming nothing like Kohaku He waves back but looks a little confused "uh hi? sorry you seem familiar but i cant quite put my finger on it, i appologise as it seems you know me" "Oh right, new body, new name" He facepalmed, "It's me, Kohaku, we met in a snowy village where I ended up falling down a ditch you made" "Kohaku right that makes some semblance of sense.... kind of. i would question it but with what i have seen lately i wouldnt put it past you. This is your grave however so how can you be stood here right now as i didnt realise new body worked that way?" "My body... It's my original, I don't remember anything before Kohaku though" He stamps his foot on the grave, "That bodies ceased to exist when I was revived by an... Alyra was it? Yeah, Alyra" "why am i not surprised she has something to do with it, intentional or otherwise it always involves her" "Heh, well I have two objectives at the moment, I have to locate my missing memories and the other one, I'll say when I get to it" "i see well good luck with that i am now going to be completing my objective which is digging a grave" he materialises a shovel "seems i always keep meeting people by graves nowadays its surprising i dont have a complex" "Wait, what happened while I was gone?" "for reasons beyond my understanding Tundra decided to end his own life, in the request of his brother and sheenas wishes we decided to bury him here. a lot has changed yet so much stays the same" "Damn him... That idiot...." Nik gripped his fist, "I... Was going to find and forgive him" Bastion doesn't seem to illicit a response "as i said i don't quite fully understand, from what i've gathered he fell into an existential crisis seeing his brother turn against his duty. Maybe he began questioning what he was doing and why he was doing it, sadly i think this is sadly his chosen escape" he starts digging a grave "Sheena was distraught, she was there when he did it she lost a mentor and a close friend that day" The Tinman and the Trainee Time Traveler Starr was traveling around Earth, practicing holding his Chroniton Veil he has used on Kevryn on their multiple fights on the moon. He would land on the Sacred Land of Korin, and would begin to meditate quietly, before something strange would happen. Randomly, he would open his eyes, and he would be somewhere else, a couple of feet from where he once was. Shrugging it off, he would close his eyes, and hear a faint "zip". Opening his eyes, he would be a couple of yards from where he was, and looking up, he was right under Korin's tower. Sensing something weird happening, Starr would keep his eyes open. Minutes passes, and nothing. Going back to meditating, he would feel a chill, and would quickly open his eyes. A small rip in the air would appear, and would pull him in, enveloping himself in Chronitons, and Pixels. He would stop and land on the cold icy glaciers. Standing up, and growling, he would begin to fly back to the Sacred Land, but half way there, the zip wouldn't appear, but time would seem to slow down, and he was moving much fast. He would see Cyan and White sparks flowing around him, bouncing around like electricity, and making his body flash back in and out in between breaths and screams. Starr would arrive at the land again, much quicker, and would accidentally send sparks at the ground scorching it in the process. "Somebody help!" He would scream, unable to control his Chronitons. From his position he can see a sudden flash of light and the mountain in the distance is cleaved in 2 cleanly he can see a ginger haired man sheath a strange looking blade and turns around at the sound of shouting as soon as Starr blinks he is in front of him seeing to have covered all that distance in a single move "is something the matter?" Starr would see the man, and stop screaming, and would become calm. He was still zipping around, but in sort of an electrical current around the man, like Starr's Chronitons had matched up with the flow of the man's ki."Um, no. Nothing is the matter." He would say, zipping around him, engulfed in sparks."Yep nothing at all..." "oh you use that time stuff, uh what was it called uh chroniton? or chronitions either or" he flicks Starr on the head and the Chronitons seems to calm down "They react to power surges as much as they do to the will of the user, i apologize i believe it may have been my blade that may have set them off" Starr would fall from the air, and stop himself an inch from the ground. Floating upwards, he would look at the man."What exactly do you mean your blade? Your blade can interfere with Temporal Energy?" Starr asks in amazement. "kind of, its more when i use it it displaces a large amount of energy if your chronitons are exposed it may stimulate their actions causing you to lose control until you over power them again" now that he has stopped Starr can hear a faint humming but has no clue where it is coming from "you need to be wary when traveling as if your ki gets overwhelmed well you never know where or when you may end up" Starr would look down at his hands, and he would notice them becoming covered in electrical strays, flickering off of him. Starr didn't think that he overwhelmed ki was all of it, but more to due, what he was."I'm sorry to tell you sir, but my ki isn't the only thing causing this...You see, two powerful people fused, and used their power to restore something of mine, but when the fusion wore off, so did the effect, but gave it a negative effect, hence my static and zapping about...I'm a Paradox..." He would say, watching as the white and blue sparks would become orbs of blood red, that resembled cells fluttering around his hands as if they were massive atoms. "I guess my temporal energy is acting up because of the failed attempt...To make me normal..." "heh the fight to be normal i can relate to that. now lets see time based due to something going wrong. Probably attempting to do what should never have been attempted in the first place so i'm gong to do my normal thing and assume Alyra is involved in some way" he lowers himself to the ground this is the first time Starr would notice anything android about him parts of his arms seemed different but very well blended "my name is Bastion Allara and this is Cally" he draws his sword as he says this and it becomes clear the humming is coming from that "and you are?" Starr would notice the magnificent sword more than anything, not the android parts, as he was used to it."My name is Starr Xorous, the Paradox Son of Alyra Noveria." He would say, bowing. Summoning his Chroniton Sword, the magnificent pixels on it would glimmer and fade through realities."This, is my Chroniton Blade, otherwise known as Tempus." He would say, smiling down at it."Nice to meet you Mr. Allara" He would say floating gently above the ground. "just Bastion is fine never been one for name formallities, and i should have guessed Alyra was involved in some way she always is" he notices the attention he is paying to Excalibur "her name is Excalibur but i call her Cally for short, oh yeah i don't call her she out of strangeness it contains a spirit of salvation and i know she is female. Anyway nice to meet you starr" Smiling Starr would stroke his sword."Likewise, Bastion. My sword's name is Tempus, because Tempus is Latin for TIme, and he is made up of my own Chronitons, so it is like a piece of me. Literally." He would say with a slight chuckle. "oh you can do that too" he sheaths excalibur then a blade emerges from his wrist "when they say if you train enough the sword becomes an extension of your body, i decided to take the literal approach" Excalibur dissapears "whoops i forgot she gets stroppy when i wield another blade she gets stroppy" he dematerialises the blade and excalibur returns " anyway what brings you out to this neck of the woods?" "Well, meditation, relaxation, whatever Paradoxical Current I was just on. What about you" Starr would ask, gently hovering his sword over his hand, before it would disappear in a shimmer of pixels. "just training, Cally only found me recently so we both dont know what she is capable of so im practicing in this more empty areas so i am less likely to displace anything" Starr would nod at him."So you're training hmm? Well, I'm not doing anything, so would it be fine if I joined you?" He would ask. "well company is always appreciated plus chromatic brawling its a great test of reflex and perception, so sure you are welcome to join me" "Thank you Bastion. Where shall we train? Seeing as how I can tell I am very much weaker than you...Plus I don't think I'm ready to fight you head on..." Starr would say. "show me what you can do, i will stand here just using defensive techniques. We can use that to see if it is worth us training" he stands still keeping Excalibur sheathed but drawing the sheath to use defensively "come on then Starr, show me what you've got" "Just what I wanted to hear." Starr would say, and in a flash he would be through all of his Saiyan Transformations, and summoning Tempus. He would rapidly slash at Bastion each slice bring about a flutter of pixels, and on the last move, he would place his hand on Bastion's arm, and in an instant, he would vanish, but then almost immediately would send a Chroniton Burst into the small of his back. Throughout each of the sword slashes he blocked almost reflexively leaving it to the last second, when it came to the strike to his back he notices that Bastions head is turned slightly but didn't seem to attempt to dodge or even react to it he just lets the burst strike him. He is knocked forward slightly then places excalibur back on his waist "ok i've seen what i needed to see" he turns around seeming oddly unphased. Starr knew he did nothing powerful to the man, and he would power down to base, letting his hair fall. His sword would disperse in a cloud of pixels, and he would straighten his posture."What conclusion have you came to Bastion?" He would ask. "you are strong and pretty adaptive, but you are far too predictable you have to be able to take full advantage of your temporal instability to make sure your opponent cant see you coming especially if they are stronger than you" "Thank you for the compliments and advice." Starr would say."So any ideas on how to get me stronger?" Starr would ask, not trying to be to open. "well the simple answer is train and fight, every win and loss teaches you something new something you can use" he turns to him "its as simple as that" "Hmm...I think I know of the place....As you wish Bastion." Starr would say, before taking off the white cloak he was wearing, and letting it stretch out and surround both of them, and then flick out of existence in a small pop, and then back in somewhere completely different." Rika and the KingCategory:RP Areas Rika stands against a tree nursing a bow, she spins it for a while, and then it vanishes. she sighs and flicks her fringe of her face, her stunning glittering black eyes sparkle in the beam of sun coming through the tree . "You're looking quite bored there..." a dark figure said, appearing from the girl's shadow. "Perhaps I could help you with that?" Bastion blinks in looking up at Rika "huh i could swear i sensed Toko around here hmm must have a loose wire......" he slaps himself for that bad pun "oh it seems i am not the only person here" Rika looks at the 'dark figure' she cocks her head slightly to feign curiosity "Tall Dark and Handsome huh? So does the cliche approach usually works for you guys?" she steps away from the man "I wonder what help you could have in mind" she turns her head from him swishing her long black hair, she looks at Bastion "Unfortunately Raine's have a similar presence, it's a pleasant curse to say the least" she retorts sarcastically, So Bastion and Mr... What's your name? What do you want?" "Well, I had a name not long ago. Sadly, an incident with a beautiful young woman has left me without one." he said, smiling at her." Also...hello there, Mr. Fate" "wait another Raine? Huh didnt think the universe could handle more than Toko but hey i've been wrong before. Judging from your appearance i would hazard a guess at his sister? Oh yeah the names Bastion Allara a good friend of Toko its nice to meet you" Bastion turn to the shadow "oh yes the nameless shadow hmm no its not fair to just refer to you as a shadow now mind if i call you umbra or obscurum just so you have something to be refered too as?" "I think Kuripu suits him better" Rika adds "And indeed Bastion I have heard of you, and I suppose you have pinned it" she sighs and a horn exactly like Toko's appears on the opposite side of her head "No use hiding it I guess, but trust me my older brother and I are different enough, the universe's death by Raine's can wait until the dim-wit has kids" "Now that's not very nice." The shadow says, a grin still stuck to his lips. " However, Umbra seems fitting..." "Kuripu...... oh i get it heh" Bastion looks at Umbra "if umbra you want then umbra you are anyway oh lady Raine my i ask your name? As i dont believe you said it" He notices the bow "Oh is that bow your weapon? seems a rare breed is those who are still capable of weilding them in combat, well different or not it wouldnt surprise me if you possess a proficiency for weapons that would match toko care to show me what you can do?" "Rika" she says as she arms her bow, with a genuine smile, this particular one is black wood, with a dragon design running around it "This is Ryu, but he's just for practice, he's too old for battle, my mother gave him to me" she draws the string back with affection, as she does so three thin frightening looking jet black spikes form in the bow, she fires them at Bastion, the three each narrowly passing above and to the left and right of his head, before them had even left the bow she had spun and fired two into the ground before Umbra's feet, the trees for miles have tiny wholes piercing through them. The two arrows aimed towards Umbra smashed against a shortsword that lodged itself into the ground ahead of him. Where it had come form was a mystery, and Umbra wasn't interested in talking about it. "That's an impressive trick, lady. Was that Projection we witnessed just now?" Bastion didn't seem to react much to the shots apparently his faith in Raine proficiency overid his common sense or perhaps he was so used to Toko's showing off he was jsut ready for it "As i expected it appears proficiency for combat is a family trait even if the weapon choice is so vastly different, I myself tried to learn archery but sadly lacked talent in it" he draws excalibur "that isnt too say i dont understand its prowes" the runs on excalibur glow its blades opening up into a war bow shape suspended by energy and pure will power "for some reason my blade isnt too fond of this form who knows maybe i can test it out some time" it reverts to a sword and is sheethed